back from the future
by Lily the queen
Summary: whats going on? neo-queen serenity, the king, reni! kenji knows about serena and darien!!!!and what is melvine up to!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: back from the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I...sob.... don't...sob...own...sob...sailor moon...sob!  
  
Author's note: hi everybody, this is the start of my second fic, hope you like it, and I have now got an editor Sarah marks, and just like me she likes sailor moon, and this will be the first story she edits all the way through so it should be a lot better! Enjoy ^_^!!!!  
  
Serena was sitting on her bed reading a comic book when a thought popped into her head, `I wonder what Reni is doing know?' this thought sent a shiver down her spine, as any thought of Reni did, then she thought of Darien, this thought made her giggle uncontrollably.  
  
After about ten minutes of hysterics at the thought of Darien trying to convince her dad to let him marry her, she herd a yell from down stairs it was her mum,  
  
"Serena!! Come down stairs there's someone I want you to meet" a slightly bemused Serena went down stairs only to find...  
  
`Neo queen serenity' she muttered under her breath, as she looked at her future self her future husband and her future daughter sanding there.  
  
"Serena this is your aunt and uncle and you remember your cousin Reni" said her dad  
  
"Umm... of course I do, umm... hi," she said as steadily as she could "uh... I've got to go, friends, meeting, temple, now"  
  
"Okay Serena" said her mum "but take Reni with you dear, is that okay with you?" she said turning to the queen and the king  
  
"Of course" said the king and then turning to Serena said "how about you Serena?"  
  
"What, oh umm yeah sure whatever, come on Reni" and without another word they left  
  
About ten minutes later Reni asked,  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To see Darien"  
  
"But you said to you mum we were going to the temple"  
  
"Well I couldn't really tell her we were going to see him could I?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they don't actually know about him yet"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Here we are" they had arrived at Darien's apartment they went inside and got the elevator to the floor his apartment was on  
  
"Serena why don't they know about him?"  
  
"Reni, do you remember what my dad was like when Sammy joked about me having a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well that's why" they had since got out of the elevator and were at the door to his apartment, Serena knocked and to her and Reni's surprise molly answered the door  
  
"Hi, mol what are you doing here?" an extremely confused Serena asked  
  
"Well Serena I came to tell Darien about your other boyfriend!"  
  
"What other boyfriend?" she said in shock  
  
"You know Serena that weirdo with shades that you were all kisses with this morning!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You know that guy who looked a lot like Darien but older" at this Serena couldn't help but laugh " and what's so funny" molly yelled very disgruntled  
  
"You thought..." But Serena couldn't keep her face straight enough to talk any longer  
  
"So Serena is it true?" it was Darien he was know standing behind molly looking quite upset, Serena had regained herself and managed to say,  
  
"That's a stupid question, of course its not"  
  
"Than who was he?"  
  
"Reni comes here for a sec"  
  
"What, reni"  
  
"Hey Darien"  
  
"You mean it was...and..." and then Darien burst out laughing also.  
  
"What the?" said a very confused molly  
  
"Wait that would mean they're here, as is now" said Darien who had stopped laughing  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All Reni will say is that we'll known soon enough"  
  
"Would someone mind letting me in whatever's going on" molly was still really quite confused  
  
"Its ok molly, we've sorted everything out," said Darien as he put his arm around Serena's shoulders  
  
"But how?" molly said by known totally lost  
  
"Long story mol, we'll let you in on it in about 10 years or so" said Serena trying to be mysterious  
  
"I don't get you!" she replied and then stormed off in a rage  
  
"She'll be okay," said Serena in response to the worried look on Darien's face  
  
"Its not that, it's that neo queen serenity and the king being here, they wouldn't have come if nothing was going on, have you told the scouts?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Well we should, let's go, come on Reni" and they went to the temple to tell the scouts.  
  
They had gone down stairs and got into Darien's car and as they were about to leave when a very angry ken and a very anxious looking Ilene come half running half marching into the car park  
  
"Duck" yelled Serena and they all got down as low as they could in the car and waited till they were sure that they had gone  
  
"Oh on!" said Darien "do you think your dad knows about us"  
  
"I hope not, if he does that's the end of us,'" she said, Serena was terrified she loved Darien with all of her heart and never wanted to lose him  
  
"We better get out of here quick" Darien replied trying not to panic, but he loved Serena and was actually thinking about proposing to her, even though he'd have to get kens permission he was hoping to make a good first impression.  
  
They went in silence, all wondering what was going on, did ken know? And if did, what was he going to do about it?  
  
After a few minuets they arrived at Cherry Hill temple,  
  
"Wait here" Serena said to Darien and Reni so they waited in the car for her to return.  
  
As she climbed the steps she saw the scouts sitting on the wall,  
  
"Hey guys" spoke Serena  
  
"Serena, your not grounded!" blurted out Ami  
  
"Should I be?" asked a slightly confused Serena  
  
"Well the state your dad was in, I mean..."  
  
"Wait just one minuet! You've seen my dad! And what do you mean the state he was in!"  
  
"Well you see, Serena" said a nervous Rei "we phoned to see were you were and your dad said you weren't there so mina said in the back ground that you must be with Darien and he herd and asked me and I said he was just a friend of yours, but Lita in the back ground said `just a friend, ha I don't think you'd sleep with a boy that's just a friends' and he herd that to and then we herd him interrogate Sammy before putting the phone down" at this Serena was shocked, and after about a minuets silence Serena turned to Lita and said.  
  
"Sleep with, sleep with, of all the things to say when my dad could have heard, sleep with!"  
  
"Well, its true isn't it?" pointed out a almost shaking Lita  
  
"That's not the point" and before she could say another word they heard shouting from the street and instinctively ran down to see what was happening, only to see ken pounding Darien's head against his car bonnet, Reni and Ilene were trying to stop him.  
  
"Leave him alone dad," yelled an already extremely annoyed Serena, and she pulled her father of her boyfriend and stood in front of Darien who now had a very bloody nose "what do you think your doing"  
  
"Serena you're going home right away!" yelled ken.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you seeing that...that boy again!"  
  
"You can't stop me!"  
  
"I can and will!"  
  
"I love him daddy and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me seeing him!"  
  
"Serena go home now!"  
  
"No!" and with that she stormed of down the street at an incredible pace  
  
"Young man, you have caused a lot of trouble!"  
  
"I am very sorry, sir" and Darien followed Serena to the park  
  
"Lets go," said ken to his wife and Reni, and they went  
  
"We're dead" pointed out Rei blunt as usual  
  
"Shouldn't we see if there okay?" added Ami  
  
"They'll be fine they've been through worse than this, and at least this time they have each other" replied mina  
  
"Hey" spoke Darien in a soft and gentle voice as he usually did when talking to Serena  
  
"Hey" she replied through tears that were streaming down her face  
  
"Sorry" Darien said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly  
  
"It's not your fault"  
  
"Your dad thinks it is"  
  
"You know what he's like"  
  
"Still he seems to really hate me"  
  
"That's only because you're my first actual boyfriend"  
  
"So did you find out how he found out?"  
  
"Well..." and she told him the story  
  
"I see"  
  
"Yeah, the big mouths"  
  
"Well I can see only one solution"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I'm guessing you don't really want to go home"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Well then you can stay at mine until your dad calms down"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Completely, that is if you want to?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then it's settled we'll get your stuff and you can stay as long a you want"  
  
"Thank you so much Darien"  
  
(10 minuets later at the temple)  
  
"No way" yelled a very angry Rei  
  
"Come on guys its your fault anyway" begged Serena to her friends  
  
"Do you know what your dad would do to us?"  
  
"Yeah but think about what he'll do to me if I go or even worse if Darien goes!"  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll do it, but on one condition, we go as the scouts" proposed Ami  
  
"What, the scouts!" they all shouted together  
  
"All I'm saying" continued Ami "is that if we go as the scouts we can sneak in to Serena's room without her parents knowing"  
  
"That's an okay idea Ami" mina said  
  
"Yeah we might be able to pull that off," said Rei  
  
"So tonight we do it," added Lita  
  
"Yeah" replied the other three scout  
  
(That night on their way to Serena's house)  
  
"Question" said Rei to the others "why couldn't miss moon and her lover do this?"  
  
"Because, one of the reasons were doing this is to get the silver crystal" answered Ami, and after that they continued to her house in silence.  
  
"Were here," said mina as they arrived at Serena's house  
  
"Lets get this over with" Rei said still in a pretty bad mood, and they climbed up the drainpipe and into her room  
  
"Okay what do we need" Lita said and mina took out a list from her pocket  
  
"School uniform" she read to the others "where is that?" and they all began looking through Serena's draws  
  
"Look at this!" Rei practical screamed  
  
"Shut up, and what is that," said mina, looking at the picture Rei had found  
  
"Isn't that cute" it was a picture of Serena and Darien hugging but before they could take a better look they heard steps coming towards Serena's room.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. ch.2

Title: back to the future ch.2 Disclaimer: me no own sailor moon! Authors note: a thousand apologies, I know I've taken ages to get this on- line but my computer crashed and its only just fixed! Hope you enjoy this story, please review or e-mail me, I'd really like to know what you think, whether you like it, whether I'm just wasting my time writing it, and please, I know some authors don't like flames but to be perfectly honest if someone didn't like my story I would like to know so if you don't like it please tell me. And if you have any ideas about what could happen you could e-mail me, I could always use some help! Hope you enjoy this chapter! _~!  
  
They backed up against the wall and carefully not to make a sound they moved towards the cupboard, within seconds they were all inside. Rei, who was the last in and now nearest to the still open crack in the door and peered through it, what she saw was not what she expected. "She's not here, she's not here! So malachite what do we do now, if she's not here then how can we offer our protection and help in combating this new evil!!!!" "Jedite has a point malachite, if her majesty is not present then it is imposable for us to offer our services." "I'm with Zoysite and Jedite, what do we do?" "I don't know Nephlite" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mina had been trying to look at Serena's clothes when she elbowed Lita in the back knocking her into Ami and Rei sending all four flying. "THE SCOUTS!!!!!!!!!!!" said the four generals in unison, "what are you doing here!" "We could ask you the same thing!" ask Lita as her and her three companions got into there fighting stance. "We asked first!" but before the scouts could answer another sound came from the hall, the generals jumped through the still open window with the scouts not far behind. "They're gone!" Rei almost screamed as they looked around after pulling themselves off the grass and brushed themselves off. "Well, we better get going," said mina as she started to move away from the house. "But what about Serena's stuff?" Ami said. "Its too dangerous, she'll have to wait!" and so they returned to there waiting princess at Rei's temple.  
  
(5mins later at the temple)  
  
"WHAT!!! You left!! But what about her stuff!!" Darien seemed absolutely livid "ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID!! WHAT ABOUT THE CRYSTAL!!" They had arrived an hour ago empty-handed and Darien, who had transformed into prince Darien to be more imposing, hadn't shut up since. "Baby, please let me have a word with them" Serena said as she feared for her friends lives. "Okay" he said with a grudging tone in his voice. After Darien had taken a seat on the steps of the temple Serena turned to her friends and began to speak. As she did, the scout felt something, a feeling, and an instinct, which made them feel like they had to bow, so they did. "Princess Venus, if you would please explain what happened" Serena said in a voice rarely used by her, it was soft and melodic but strong and dominant. As mina explained, Melvin was creeping around in the bushes; he had seen the scouts run up the steps and followed. What he saw shocked him. A man, whom he knew to be connected with the scouts, sitting on the steps pouting! The scouts themselves bowing to, he couldn't believe his eyes, Serena!!!! Yes miss klutz herself, with the scouts, he had to get proof, he grabbed his camera and began to take photos. Then things got freakier, the man who was pouting on the step came over and was kissing Serena. Melvin carried on taking photos, then Serena and starred at his hiding place so he ran away, with his evidence in his bag, straight to the photo lab to develop the photos.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Just a quick note, I would like some advise for my next chapter, do you think I should have Melvin give the photos to the press OR have him show them around school, which would you rather see. Thank you for sticking with me! More up soon!! 


	3. AHHHH ITS AN AN! RUNNNNNNN!

I would like to apologies for not up-dating!!! And I would like your advise/help, please leave a review if you: Think I should continue. Think I should give it away. Have any plot ideas. Would like this story as your own.  
  
Thank you for your time and I thank you in advance for reviewing ;) 


End file.
